Stay With Me
by Autumn Gladys
Summary: Eren dihadapkan dengan kenyataan bahwa mentalnya mengalami guncangan setelah melihat satu demi satu kematian teman-temannya di depan mata. Ia dilanda paranoid, sampai Rivaille menyembunyikannya dari dunia luar. / RiRen / LevixEren / Yaoi / MxM.
1. Chapter 1

**CATATAN PENTING! : setting diambil seandainya eren belum sempat dimakan titan wanita, dan rivaille menyelamatkannya.**

**Disclaimer **: I own nothing, kecuali plot fanfiksi ini.

**Warning **: mengandung spoiler episode 19-20 #nyengir; May OOC; rate-M bukan tanpa alasan c:

**Pairing** : (Levi) Rivaille x Eren

**Chapter I** : _Scares_

.

.

Langit berwarna oranye ketika para skuad masih memacu cepat kuda mereka. Formasi yang ditetapkan kini jadi kacau berantakan akibat titan yang menerobos dan merusak segalanya. Belum lagi titan sesat yang disebut-sebut 'titan berakal' yang tentu saja menyulitkan semua yang berusaha melumpuhkannya.

Eren Jaeger masih di atas kudanya bersama tim Rivaille. Jantungnya berdebar-debar menyaksikan langit dihiasi bom asap merah dan hitam, jelas-jelas bukan pertanda yang bagus. Karena bom asap berwarna merah menunjukan adanya titan mendekat, sedangkan bom asap hitam adalah tanda 'titan sesat' atau 'titan berakal' muncul.

"_Kaichou_," orang di luar tim Rivaille datang mendekat bersama kudanya yang menyelaraskan langkah tim ini, "Sayap kanan telah dihancurkan, harap Anda menyampaikannya pada sayap kiri." Orang itu lantas bercerai dengan kelompok Rivaille setelah Rivaille sendiri memberi perintah pada Petra untuk menginformasikan sayap kiri.

Eren berdebar… sayap kanan merupakan tempat Armin, sahabatnya, berada bersama Jean. Masihkan Armin hidup? Ia benar-benar khawatir akan keadaan teman sepermainannya sejak kecil itu. Ekspedisi perdana yang dijalaninya sebagai anggota pendatang di _Survey Corps_ mulai mempermainkan mentalnya.

Ekspedisi di luar dinding ini diberlakukan demi melihat seberapa tangguh manusia di luar sana terutama untuk anggota _Survey Corps_. Eren masih belum tahu, bagaimana keadaan Armin mau pun Mikasa di luar timnya. Karena ia kali ini di bawah kepemimpinan Rivaille, pria dingin yang pernah menghajarnya habis-habisan demi untuk mendapatkan dirinya di pengadilan lalu.

Mereka bergerak menuju hutan raksasa. Sebuah tempat wisata sebelum dinding Maria dilumpuhkan titan. Sesuai namanya, hutan tersebut berisi pepohonan raksasa yang menjulang tinggi. Ketika sudah memasuki pertengahan hutan, Eren dikejutkan dengan dentuman dari langkah seorang titan di belakang timnya.

Titan wanita yang bergerak sangat cepat. Aurou, Petra, Eld, Gunther semakin panik dan mendesak Rivaille untuk memberi mereka intruksi. Karena jarak mereka dengan titan wanita di belakang sungguh dekat dan membahayakan. Eren pun ikut mendesak ketika Rivaille tak menjawab mereka sedikit pun.

"Tutup kuping kalian," sahut Rivaille pada akhirnya sebelum mengkokang pistol yang meluncurkan bom geranat dengung. Suara bising terdengar sepenjuru hutan membuat Eren dan yang lainnya menutup kuping sementara kuda mereka memacu lebih cepat meninggalkan titan wanita di belakang sana. Namun itu tak berlangsung lama karena titan itu cukup tangguh dan kembali mendekat.

Eren banyak menyaksikan puluhan prajurit yang bersedia sebagai bala bantuan telah mati di tangan titan wanita tadi demi memperlambat serangan dan membuat langkah timnya lancar. Ia terpaku di atas kudanya meninggalkan banyak mayat bangsanya di belakang hanya demi melindunginya.

Sempat ia berpikir untuk memanfaatkan kekuatannya untuk menjadi Titan tapi Petra segera menghalanginya. "Eren!" panggil Petra demi menyadarkan Eren yang sudah hampir menggigit tangan kanannya. Eren menoleh dan mendapati Petra sedang menggelengkan kepala bermaksud mencegah, "Percayalah pada kami!"

Eren Jaeger berpikir keras. Ia dilemma dengan kondisi di belakang timnya dan kepercayaannya pada tim Rivaille yang sudah berjanji akan menanganinya. "Bukan salahmu jika kau berpikir seperti itu," kata Rivaille tanpa menoleh, ia masih di posisi depan dengan kuda yang tak berhenti berlari, "Aku tidak melarangmu. Lakukanlah, kalau kau menginginkannya…"

Semua mendengarkan Kapten Rivaille berkata lagi, "Aku hanya ingin bilang, kalau titan wanita itulah monster yang sebenarnya." Bagi Eren, Rivaille tidak seperti memberi pilihan meski telah berkata demikian. Nyatanya, setelahnya, Rivaille kembali mengingatkan tentang pilihan yang dimiliki Eren, percaya pada rekan-rekannya atau percaya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Itu semua terserah padamu," tutup Rivaille dan Eren mengurungkan niatnya.

.

.

Senyum di wajah Eren memudar. Titan wanita yang tadi sempat ditakhlukan kesatuan pasukan milik Komandan Irvin Smith kembali muncul di belakangnya. Satu persatu rekannya mati. Ghunter, Eld, Aurou bahkan Petra pun mati diinjak titan wanita yang sedari tadi mengejar timnya. Keadaannya begitu parah tanpa Rivaille yang lebih dahulu pergi entah untuk apa. Kemana pria dingin itu sekarang? Kemana? Batin Eren setengah kesal.

Ia memutar balik dengan melompat dari atas kuda dan menggunakan _maneuver gear_-nya. Hatinya terkoyak sakit melihat rekan-rekan yang telah dipercayainya mati begitu saja tanpa pertolongannya. "Aku… akan membunuhmu!" keras Eren Jaeger menatap benci titan wanita yang sedang didekatinya.

Dalam hatinya masih menyesal dengan keputusannya mempercayai rekan-rekannya. Jika saja ia berani mengambil langkah untuk menjadi titan jauh-jauh sebelumnya. Mungkin nyawa yang terkorbankan tidak sebanyak ini. Tapi semua yang sudah terjadi tak mungkin bisa dikembalikan. Ia harus menjalani apa yang ada sebaik-baiknya. Begitulah tekat Eren saat menggigit tangan kanannya sendiri.

Sinar menyilaukan mata menutupi sekujur tubuhnya yang kecil. Dan ketika sinar itu menghilang, seorang titan raksasa berambut emo muncul dengan berteriak kencang. Suaranya melandaskan penyesalan dan kemarahan. Titan yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan jelmaan Eren Jaeger itu berlari cepat menuju ke arah titan wanita yang sejak awal mengincarnya.

Menerjang, meninju dan saling menendang. Sekeras apa pun Eren berusaha, tapi emosi yang menguasainya tidak membantu banyak dalam pengendalian titannya, hingga ia berhasil dilumpuhkan oleh titan wanita yang merupakan musuhnya.

Brashhh!

Kepala titan Eren terpisah dari raganya, Eren hilang kesadaran…

.

.

Silau. Lemas tak berdaya. Eren tak ubahnya titan tak memiliki kecerdasan saat terbaring lemah di atas daratan yang cukup nyaman menumpu punggungnya. "Eren," suara rendah seseorang terdengar seiring pipinya terasa ditepuk. "Eren…"

Suara itu lagi… Eren membuka matanya, mendapati seorang pria berambut hitam dengan mata tajam sedang memandanginya. Wajah pria itu terlihat kembali datar saat Eren menatapnya.

"_Yokatta_," gumam Rivaille nyaris tak terdengar. Pria itu bangun dari duduknya setelah menaruh secawan air hangat di atas meja rendah samping ranjang yang ditempati Eren.

"Dimana… aku?" suara Eren terdengar tipis, Rivaille memastikan suhu tubuh Eren dengan menaruh telapak tangannya di atas kening Eren sambil menjawab, "Persembunyian…"

Eren memandang ke sekitar, ia berada dalam sebuah ruangan dimana tak ada jendela di sana. Cukup pengap dan dikelilingi batu bata yang tersusun rapih, nyala obor di sudut ruangan menerangi. Mengapa dirinya bisa berada di sini? Eren masih berusaha untuk mengingat.

Dan matanya seketika membulat dengan iris yang mengecil—ketakutan. Ia mengingat bagaimana Aurou, Ghunter, Eld dan Petra mati di depan matanya. Daging yang terkoyak, tulang yang hancur dan darah bercipratan dan monster raksasa yang menyeramkan mengejar!

Ia segera melirik ke arah Rivaille yang sudah mulai beranjak.

"Eren, sebaiknya kau istirahat," pesan Rivaille bangun dari sisi ranjang Eren dan membalikkan badan.

"_Kaichou_!" tahan Eren dengan kedua tangannya yang menggenggam pergelangan Rivaille. Rivaille terhenti namun tidak menoleh. Ia bisa merasakan getar takut dari genggaman Eren padanya.

"_Kaichou_… tolong jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri," mohon Eren dengan suara memprihatinkan. Kepalanya menunduk menjadikannya tidak tahu apakah Rivaille menoleh ke arahnya ataukah masih diam begitu. Atasannya itu tidak langsung menjawab, melainkan melepaskan genggaman tangan Eren padanya terlebih dahulu.

"Tch," Rivaille datar-datar saja mendapati kedua mata Eren yang masih takut. "Kau masih sangat lemah rupanya. Merepotkan saja." Ia lantas berjalan ke arah pintu yang sedang ia buka, membuat Eren tahu kalau keadaan di luar sana sudah malam karena tak ada cahaya yang masuk melainkan udara dingin khas angin malam.

"Aku akan cari udara segar," saat Rivaille berkata demikian, Eren terlihat terkejut dan ingin beranjak dari tempat tidur. Namun Rivaille menggertak, "Diamlah di situ dan beristirahat!"

"T-tapi aku…"

"...tidak ada titan!" potong Rivaille seperti tahu ketakutan Eren tanpa _maneuver gear_ di sekitarnya kecuali di badan Rivaille sendiri, "Diamlah di sana. aku akan pastikan tidak akan ada bahaya mendekat di persembunyian ini."

Eren melemas di atas kasur saat Rivaille meninggalkannya dengan pintu yang terdengar dikunci. Ia masih belum tahu dirinya berada di mana. Tapi tubuhnya yang memang belum berdaya karena sehabis memakai kekuatan titannya, membuatnya mudah untuk jatuh tertidur…

.

.

_Teriakan…_

_Teriakan…_

_Ketakutan…_

_Suara jeritan…_

_Tubuh-tubuh raksasa berkeliaran. Manusia yang terkoyak, manusia yang digigit, manusia yang ditelan setelah dihancurkan._

_"Kaa-san!" teriak Eren saat tubuh kecilnya berada di gendongan bahu Hannes yang berlari dari titan, ia benar-benar tak berdaya melihat Ibunya yang terjepit reruntuhan kini ditarik keluar oleh titan. Raksasa tersebut mematahkan tubuh Ibunya menjadi dua sebelum digigit dan ditelan._

_Eren menyaksikan semuanya tanpa berkedip, dengan air mata yang tak berhenti mengalir. Hatinya meremuk hancur seiring titan keparat itu mengoyak tubuh ibunya yang telah ditelan hilang tak terlihat lagi._

_"KAA-SAAAAAAAAN!"_

Terbangun. "Hah… hah… hah…" napas Eren memburu dengan keringat bercucuran. Kulitnya yang gerah diterpa angin segar saat pintu dibuka dan Rivaille muncul dengan menatapinya. Eren balas menatap dengan dada yang naik turun. Nampaknya hari sudah pagi jika dilihat dari seberkas cahaya masuk di punggung Rivaille yang berdiri diambang pintu.

"_Nande, _Jaeger?" tanya Rivaille membuka pintu lebih lebar, menyegarkan udara dalam ruangan yang sempat menjadi sangat pengap ini. Eren tak menjawab, tangannya bergetar di atas pahanya—bahkan ia nyaris menangis.

Rivaille berjalan mendekat membawa sepasang 3D _maneuver gear_ dan ditaruhnya di sisi ranjang Eren. Ia juga menaruh dua kentang rebus di atas meja. "Makanlah, tubuh lemahmu butuh asupan." Perintah Rivaille tak lupa menaruh secawan air di samping wadah kentang rebus tadi.

Mata hitam kebiruan Eren memandang makanan yang telah diberikan Rivaille. "Sebenarnya kita berada di mana, _Kaichou_?" tanya Eren sambil menggapai sebuah kentang yang masih hangat. Dimana Rivaille mendapatkannya?—masih menjadi peer tersendiri untuk Eren. Mulutnya terbuka untuk menggigit kentang yang tidak bisa dikatakan kecil itu.

"Persembunyian," jawab Rivaille dengan nada sedikit jengah, ia tidak suka ditanyai hal yang sama lebih dari satu. "Sisi hutan raksasa yang tidak dapat ditemukan _Survey Corps_ mau pun pasukan Irvin Smith; yang tahu tempat ini hanya aku. Mereka tidak pernah masuk sedalam ini."

Eren menghentikan gigitannya yang cukup rakus karena perutnya memang lapar, tapi mulutnya tetap mengunyah pelan selagi berpikir. "Kau bilang persembunyian? Untuk apa kita bersembunyi dari kelompok kita sendiri, _kaichou_?"

Rivaille sedang mematikan obor dengan air dari cawan lain yang ia bawa ketika menjawab, "Sudah ada penyusup di tim kita sendiri. Salah seorang yang memakai jubah _Survey Corps_ adalah titan wanita itu sendiri…" sampai sini, Eren terkejut hingga kunyahannya terhenti, Rivaille melanjutkan dengan membalikkan badan menghadap pintu dengan memunggungi Eren.

"Entah siapa, aku masih belum tahu. Karena itu belum ada satu pun orang dari _Survey Corps_ yang aku percayai lagi. Untuk saat ini, maka kuinginkan kau, Eren, untuk tetap di sini bersamaku." Rivaille menoleh, tapi tidak benar-benar menatap Eren yang sedang mengunyah kentang, "Jangan pernah keluar dari tempat ini, atau jangan jauh-jauh dariku. Mereka menginginkanmu, dan aku tidak akan biarkan mereka mengambilmu dariku, Eren…"

.

.

Sunyi, sepi, sendiri.

Eren berguling bosan di atas kasurnya. Rivaille sedang pergi karena tak mungkin terus absen dari pasukan Irvin Smith. Pria dingin itu bilang akan mengatakan pada komandan Irvin bahwa Eren Jaeger mati ditelan titan—maka tak ada lagi yang akan mencari Eren.

Gagasan itu cukup ekstrim, menurut Eren. Tak bisa dibayangkan bagaimana ekspresi Mikasa dan Armin yang berada di _Survey Corps_ saat mendengar berita tersebut. Eren mendesah… "_Gomenasai_, _minna…_"

Eren memutuskan untuk percaya pada Rivaille, tapi saat ini ia benar-benar bosan. Sudah tiga hari lamanya ia tidak diperbolehkan keluar oleh Rivaille kecuali jika hendak buang air atau mandi saking lengketnya—itu pun ditemani oleh Rivaille ke sungai terdekat. Saat Rivaille tidak ada di tempat, Kapten tidak waras itu melarang keras Eren keluar meski itu kebelet sekali.

Pokoknya tidak boleh.

Eren mengerang gemas, diliriknya sepasang 3D _maneuver gear_ di sebelah ranjang. Ia ingat Rivaille menaruhnya di situ, pasti ada alasannya kan? Tidak mungkin untuk dianggurkan begitu saja. Mungkin Rivaille sengaja meninggalkan _maneuver gear_ ini untuk Eren jika keadaan darurat.

Lagi pula, tak kan ada bahaya—sepertinya. Pikir Eren.

Rivaille sendiri yang bilang ini adalah sisi terdalam hutan raksasa yang bahkan tak pernah disusuri pasukan milik Komandan Irvin Smith. Dan lagi, Eren tidak pernah mendengar suara, mencium bau, atau pun melihat tanda-tanda adanya titan di sekitar sini. Tempat ini benar-benar tenang dan jika pintu kamarnya di buka, langsung dimasuki angin segar hutan.

Ruang yang ditempati Eren ini merupakan kamar _single_ dibangun dengan batu bata dan menempel di salah satu pohon besar—bahkan semi masuk—sebagian badan kamar menyatu dengan pohon bagian dalam. Memungkinkan untuk persembunyian karena sepertinya dari jauh tidak terlalu mencolok sebagai rumah.

Eren membuka pintu dan menatap matahari cerah menerobos celah-celah dedaunan hutan raksasa. Begitu sejuk, indah dan damai. Ia tersenyum sambil memasang perlengkapan 3D _maneuver_-nya. Sepertinya jalan-jalan di sekitar tak kan membuat Rivaille marah. Lagi pula siapa yang betah berada lama-lama di ruang pengap tanpa ventilasi udara?

Sedikit banyak, Eren tahu sekitar, mengandalkan ingatannya saat keluar diantar Rivaille ke sungai jika buang air atau mandi. Dan ia pun tak tahu kapan Rivaille kembali. Jika sudah pergi, pria itu datangnya tak pasti.

"_Yosh!_" Eren mengencangkan sabuknya dan bersiap meluncurkan tali dari _maneuver gear_-nya. Hutan ini sangat strategis untuk menggunakan peralatan 3D. Satu persatu pohon dijejakinya dengan perlatan 3D-nya. Angin menghembuskan rambut hitam kecokelatannya, menyegarkan leher, bawah lengan hingga tengkuknya yang sebelumnya sudah gerah.

Senyum mengembang, udara di sini benar-benar sejuk. Eren tanpa sadar terus melaju semakin jauh. Ia terlalu terbuai dengan keindahan dan fenomena ala mini (hutan raksasa) indah dan memukau. Mata kebiruannya makin lama makin terpesona.

Ia suka tempat ini.

Setelah satu jam menikmati panorama sekitar, Eren memutuskan kembali tapi sebelumnya ia akan mampir ke sungai lain yang ia temukan. Sungai jauh dari sungai dekat tempat persembunyiannya. Toh sama saja. Hanya numpang minum tak kan jadi masalah dan tak ambil waktu banyak.

Eren berjalan mendekat ke bibir sungai setelah mendarat sempurna di atas tanah. Ia menekuk lutut di atas tanah kemudian membungkuk demi meraih seraupan air segar untuk menyegarkan kerongkongannya. Namun saat ia mencidukan lagi, Eren tersentak!

Sebuah potongan tangan terlihat hanyut. Eren menyadari betul, itu hanya satu potong, bukan tangan yang terapung dengan tubuh yang tenggelam. Bukan. Perasaannya mulai tidak enak setelah mencium sesuatu yang familiar.

Dan suara derap langkah titan menyadarkannya kalau ia sudah kelewatan menempuh jarak yang disaratkan oleh Rivaille.

Tentu Eren panik, tapi ia tidak menyerah. Ia segera meluncurkan tali _maneuver gear-_nya agar bisa naik ke salah satu pohon dan berpindah ke dahan pohon-pohon yang lebih tinggi secepat yang ia bisa.

Beberapa saat kemudian titan kelas 10 meter terlihat. Eren mengatur napasnya sambil mempersiapkan pedangnya, ini akan mudah. Bagaimana pun ia termasuk jajaran tentara yang nilainya tinggi, hanya saja menghabisi satu titan kelas 10 meter sendirian tanpa _partner_, butuh sedikit usaha.

Remaja bermata hitam kebiruan itu hampir saja melompat kalau ia tak cepat menyadari ada titan lainnya. Kelas 15 meter! Dan titan lainnya pun muncul dengan tinggi yang serupa. Eren mulai bingung, sendirian tanpa _partner_ menghadapi empat titan kelas 10 dan 15 meter bukan hal yang bagus.

Pun dahan pohon yang ia jejaki tak cukup tinggi untuk berlindung, apa lagi para titan itu sudah terlanjur melihat sosok Eren dan berjalan ke arahnya, melihat jarak antar titan satu sama lain cukup dekat, Eren pun berusaha kabur dengan tali _maneuver-_nya. Satu dua cengkraman titan berhasil dilolosinya, tapi ia tak yakin akan lolos di ancaman berikutnya.

Eren benar-benar tidak sempat berpikir lagi selain menggunakan kekuatannya yang masih amatir untuk menyelamatkan nyawa. Tapi satu banding empat merupakan perlawanan yang harus dipertimbangkan.

Suara gempar langkah titan terus mengekori Eren, ia mengigit bibirnya sendiri. Apa harus? Setiap berubah menjadi titan, ia butuh seseorang yang mengawasi raga titannya. Tapi kini ia sendiri. Haruskah?

Sepertinya, ya. Mencoba atau mati.

"EREN!"

Eren terkurung niatnya setelah mendengar suara seseorang yang membuat foksunya goyah. Tali _maneuver_-nya gagal menancap tepat dan membuatnya terjatuh. Seorang titan kelas 10 meter mendekatinya, Eren belum bisa berbuat apa-apa sampai diraih oleh tangan sang titan.

Tangan yang begitu panas dan mencengkram menyiksa. Bau menyengat tak sedap menguar jelas, Eren terbatuk dengan napasnya yang dibuat sesak karena cengkraman titan. Suara perlatan 3D _maneuver gear_ seseorang terdengar beserta suara denting pedang di belakang sana.

Eren berusaha berontak dari cengkraman titan tapi tak sanggup, kedua tangannya terkunci. Ah! Andai ia berubah menjadi titan lebih cepat, tentu semuanya tak begini. Lagi-lagi Eren mulai menyesali pertimbangannya yang salah.

Titan dengan gigi-gigi besar dan tajam sudah membuka mulutnya, menguarkan bau tak sedap dengan lendir yang terlihat menjijikan. Sebentar lagi tubuhnya akan hancur terkunyah sang titan. "_K-kaichou!_" Eren mengerang saat melihat Rivaille di sudut pohon menuju tengkuk sang titan.

Tanpa bisa Eren lihat dengan jelas, Rivaille bergerak cepat dengan _maneuver gear_-nya dan membelah bagian tengkuk titan dengan sepasang pedangnya.

Crashh!

Titan itu pun terjatuh dengan asap mengepul perlahan dari bagiannya yang terluka. Membuat tubuh Eren terbanting keras di atas tanah dan tertindih telapak tangan titan. Pemuda bermarga Jaeger itu bisa melihat bagaimana ternyata tiga titan lainnya sudah dilumpuhkan Rivaille, ia berusaha keras untuk keluar dari jerat telapak titan namun kesulitan.

Tubuh titan yang mati tidaklah berat, tapi entah mengapa Eren sulit mengontrol daya motorik tubuhnya. Ia gemetar… sampai akhirnya ditarik oleh Rivaille yang kini menatapnya tajam.

.

.

Suara debam pukulan demi pukulan terdengar diiringi erangan sakit Eren Jaeger yang sudah mimisan dan memar. Rivaille menarik kasar rambut Eren untuk berbaring di atas ranjang, mereka sudah kembali ke tempat persembunyian dan ketika sampai… Rivaille menghajar Eren sampai tak berdaya.

"Maafkan aku."

Rivaille tidak menjawab, tak peduli desah napas Eren yang kepayahan bernapas karena hidung berdarah, tak peduli mulut Eren yang terbuka demi meraup udara karena sempat ditendang perutnya, tak peduli ada air hangat mengalir di kedua sudut mata Eren, Rivaille mengeraskan wajahnya selagi memborgol kedua tangan Eren ke tiang ranjang.

"Aku menginformasikan pada _Recon Corps_ kalau kau masuk daftar orang hilang atau mati," kata Rivaille datar, tapi Eren tahu kaptennya itu marah—terlihat dari kedua mata Rivaille yang masih menyimpan kekesalan. "Kau ingin wujudkan kebohongan itu?"

Eren tak bisa menjawab lagi. Ia benar-benar kepayahan. Mentalnya semakin drop dan ia membenci dirinya yang kini menangis antara sakit raga dan sakit hati.

Kedua tangan Rivaille mengepal keras dan pergi tanpa mau menatap Eren yang nelangsa tanpa perawatan medis di luka-luka yang ia dapatkan. Pintu tertutup—Eren bisa dengar itu. namun keadaannya yang memprihatinkan membuatnya terpaksa jatuh pingsan karena kurang mampu bernapas dengan benar…

.

_"Eren?" Petra menoleh, ketika itu Eld, Ghunter dan Aurou seperti tidak senang dengan kedatangannya. Eren tidak mengerti. Tubuhnya terasa sakit semua tapi tempat ini begitu indah._

_"Untuk apa kau kemari?" tanya Aurou sinis._

_"Mungkin ia mati," sahut Eld._

_"Jadi kelas titan mana yang mengalahkanmu?" sambung Ghunter bertanya._

_Eren tidak mengerti apa maksudnya. Sementara Petra menggertak teman-temannya tidak suka. Gadis berambut pirang itu menoleh ke Eren dan menatap Eren cemas, "Kau belum boleh ke sini, Eren."_

_Suara Petra lembut sekali, begitu pula suara Ghunter, Eld mau pun Aurou sebelumnya. Bening dan mengalir. Seperti sejuknya air._

_"Eren, kembalilah ke tempatmu…" pinta Petra sementara Eld, Aurou dan Ghunter sudah beranjak dari punggung Petra berjalan bersama meninggalkan Petra yang masih berbicara pada Eren yang seperti orang bodoh—tidak mengerti apa pun._

_"Eren, kembalilah, Rivaille-Kaichou masih sangat membuntuhkanmu."_

_Tiba-tiba Eren menjadi sakit pada bagian hatinya, nyeri sekali hingga ia mencengkramnya. Ia menatap Petra sambil menggeleng, "Tidak, Petra. Semuanya… sakit. Semuanya…" Eren tidak mengerti kenapa bicaranya terdengar seperti orang keterbelakangan mental._

_Tapi Petra nampak mengerti dirinya dengan mudah dengan tersenyum. "Semuanya akan sembuh. Kau harus kembali, Eren… percayalah pada 'kami'."_

_Eren mengangkat kepalanya saat Petra sampai pada kata 'kami'. Dan seperti mimpi buruk yang diputar ulang… tempat yang indah ini berubah menjadi hutan raksasa. Dimana Eld, Ghunter, Aurou dan Petra kini mati oleh titan wanita yang mengejarnya._

_Titan itu semakin dekat dan Eren mundur, mundur, mundur sampai terjatuh tak berdaya. Mulut sang titan terbuka lebar siap menerkam Eren yang sudah menutup kedua mata dan kupingnya pasrah. Entah mengapa hanya ada satu orang yang ia harapkan datang menyelamatkannya…_

_"Kaichou… kaichou…!"_

"Eren!"

Kedua mata Eren terbuka, keringat dingin bercucuran dari wajahnya. Ia mendapati Rivaille tepat berada di depannya ketika ia bangkit terduduk di atas ranjang.

Ketakutannya yang sudah ia kubur demi membalas dendam pada titan berujung pada ketakutan yang lebih besar setelah menyaksikan banyak orang berharga mati, mati, dan terus mati di depan matanya.

Melihat Eren demikian, Rivaille terdengar menghela napasnya dan menaruh kentang rebus di atas meja. Meski sudah duduk di sisi ranjang Eren, Rivaille tak berkata apa-apa. Berbuat apa-apa pun tidak. Eren yang tertunduk tidak tahu apakah Rivaille memandangnya kesal, rendah atau marah.

Keheningan mengisi kekosongan waktu di antara keduanya, sampai Eren membuka suaranya, "Aku… takut." Setelahnya, Eren semakin tidak berani menatap Rivaille. Atasannya itu mungkin saja kecewa, merendahkan atau akan menghajarnya sekali lagi sampai ia mati karena mental yang patut diludahi seperti ini.

"Aku benar-benar takut!" kata Eren sekali lagi, ia tidak berharap banyak dengan reaksi Rivaille berikutnya. Tapi setidaknya ia berusaha mengatakan apa yang menjadi ganjalan pikiriannya. Rivaille terdengar menghela napasnya, membuat Eren semakin gelisah. "Maafkan aku, _Kaichou_."

"Sudahlah," balas Rivaille dengan menaruh telapak tangannya di atas kepala Eren, berhasil membuat Eren tak percaya. Mungkin saja Rivaille menghajarnya lagi, tapi itu tidak terjadi. Rivaille justru menyahut rendah tanpa adanya nada dingin membuat Eren diselimuti kelegaan. Saking leganya, ia sampai tidak sadar untuk menangis.

"Kau tak kan keluar dari tempat ini, berjanjilah…" gumam Rivaille menarik kepala Eren, membolehkan Eren menangis di pundaknya. Putra dokter Jaeger itu pun tak kuasa untuk tidak melingkarkan tangannya di perut Rivaille selagi menangis di pundak Kaptennya. Melimpahkan rasa takutnya dengan memeluk Rivaille, bersandar di pundak Rivaille yang membuat hatinya nyaman terlindungi—apa lagi setelah Rivaille membalas pelukan Eren…

"Kau tidak membenciku, kan?" tanya Rivaille, hanya Tuhanlah yang tahu ekspresi di kedua mata Rivaille saat ini. Karena Rivaille sendiri tidak tahu semurung apa dirinya. Eren pun tidak tahu karena menangis terisak di leher Rivaille.

"Tidak, _Kaichou_…" suara Eren terpendam. Eren menjadi sangat cengeng sampai terisak-isak. Melihat Ibunya mati di depan mata sudah menyiksa batinnya, ditambah kenangan Petra dan yang lain telah mati karenanya. Ini benar-benar menyiksa.

"Berjanjilah, Eren…" ulang Rivaille, "Kau tidak akan meninggalkan tempat ini, tidak tanpa aku. Mengerti?" nada Rivaille sama sekali tidak dingin. Eren yang sudah sendu tidak sanggup menjawab selain mengangguk di leher Rivaille. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada Rivaille yang sama sekali tidak keberatan untuk membalas.

Eren terlalu kesakitan lahir batin sampai ia tidak begitu sadar kalau bukan lagi telapak tangan Rivaille yang menempel di pucuk kepalanya, tapi sesuatu yang lain, yang hangat dan ternyata menghembuskan sesuatu.

"Eren," Rivaille memegang kedua lengan Eren untuk menjauh sebentar darinya. Demi menatap kedua mata kebiruan Eren. Saat itu, Eren melihat kedua mata tajam Rivaille sama sekali tidak dingin padanya. Tangan dingin dan kurus Rivaille mengusap sisa air mata yang Eren punya. Terasa sakit, memang, tapi Eren tahu Rivaille melakukannya dengan hati-hati. Eren pun tahu ada rasa sesal yang menekan Rivaille, terlihat di kedua mata pria dingin itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, _Kaichou_." Kata Eren memaksakan senyum di bibirnya yang memar dan menghasilkan ringis kesakitan. Rivaille mengerutkan alisnya, rasa khawatir ditahan-tahannya dan hanya bocor di tatapan matanya pada Eren, "Bodoh!" sentaknya.

Tangan Rivaille masih berada di pipi Eren, mengelusnya pelan-pelan. Keduanya tanpa sadar telah menatap bibir satu sama lain yang sedang terbuka basah. Dan entah siapa yang memulai, keduanya merapat perlahan.

Sampai bisa merasakan napas menerpa wajah satu sama lain, sampai hidung saling bersinggungan. Jantung Eren berdebar hebat, ada rasa yang menggelitik perutnya… apa lagi saat bibir tipis Rivaille menjepit belah bibirnya dengan lembut.

Memejamkan mata.

Memagut lembut.

Membuat Eren lupa sejenak dengan apa itu rasa takut.

.

.

**A/N :** chapter selanjutkan akan segera hadir dalam waktu dekat. Author benar-benar ingin menulis ini hingga selesai tanpa diselingi menulis yang lain supaya feel menulisnya tidak keburu hilang. Author minta maaf sebesar-besarnya jika feel-nya kurang ngena di hati pembaca. Author minta maaf apa bila karakter Eren dan Rivaille terlalu OOC. Terima kasih! Chapter selanjutkan benar-benar mengandung unsure pelanggaran rules ffn dot net. Mohon yang di bawah umur tidak mengabaikan peringatan author :) sekali lagi terima kasih!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II updated: 16 September 2013.

Dislcaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin / Attack on titan / 進撃の巨人 milik Isiyama Hajime

WARNING! CHAPTER 2 FULL LEMON. Tidak untuk di bawah umur, mengandung unsur seksualitas, hubungan sesama jenis juga bukan konten yang bagus untuk (dan bisa merusak pola pikir) anak-anak!—anda telah diperingatkan, risiko tanggung sendiri.

Sesuai janji, _update_-nya dalam waktu dekat kan? ;)

.

.

Eren terpukau dengan rasa lembut sepasang belah bibir milik Rivaille yang melumatnya. Begitu hangat, begitu basah dan lembut. Ciuman itu bermula dari hembusan napas singkat, saling terpejam dan begitu nikmat. Hingga Rivaille perlahan mengecup bibirnya lebih berani.

Tak jarang suara gemeletuk terdengar akibat gigi yang tak sengaja saling bertabrak—karena memang ini adalah kali pertama Eren berciuman dan Rivaille tampak tidak keberatan dengan balasan-balasan amatir Eren yang mulai membakar hasratnya yang mulai naik.

Eren terjerat sensasi aneh yang muncul dari dasar perutnya, naik hingga ke atas membuat kepalanya terasa panas saat mendengar Rivaille menggeram dengan menarik dagu Eren agar tidak terlepas dari pagutannya.

Kedua tangan Eren telah menumpu berat badannya sendiri ke belakang selagi Rivaille terus maju sampai menindih. Remaja bermata kehijauan itu berjengit sakit akibat luka memar di sudut bibirnya yang terbentur pelan bibir Rivaille.

"Ahn!"

Sadar akan kecerobohannya, Rivaille mundur sejenak demi melihat wajah Eren yang ternyata sudah sangat merah dengan mata yang sayu. Ibu jari pria itu mengelus sudut bibir Eren yang tentu saja sudah ia bersihkan dan obati selagi Eren tak sadarkan diri.

Bibir tipis Eren sangat sensual baginya hingga tanpa sadar ia menjilat bibirnya lalu mengalihkan mata menatap Eren kembali. Remaja itu semakin merona saat sang korporal menatapnya damba. "Eren…" desah Rivaille menyatukan kembali bibir mereka.

Eren dilanda perasaan takut. Ia adalah seorang laki-laki. Begitu pun pria di atasnya yang telah menindihnya kini—melumat penuh nafsu bibirnya bahkan sekarang turun ke leher. Tapi ia tidak mampu berontak, mulutnya justru terbuka dan mendesah-desah.

"Ah, _Kaichou_…" suaranya bergetar saat benda lunak hangat nan basah itu menghisap lehernya, hingga ia menautkan jari-jarinya pada helaian rambut hitam Rivaille. "Oh!" Eren benar-benar lupa diri saat Rivaille melumat kupingnya sambil meneroboskan tangan untuk meraba-raba dadanya, mengelus perutnya—hingga masuk ke dalam celana sesak Eren.

Eren tersentak saat tangan dingin Rivaille menyentuh kemaluannya yang sudah ereksi, tapi pria bermata gelap itu lekas melumat kembali bibir Eren. Memasukan lidah secara paksa dan akhirnya Eren hanya bisa mengerang geli akan sentuhan Rivaille pada miliknya.

"Nghhh~" erangan Eren makin tak terkendali saat Rivaille menyedot-nyedot lidahnya sambil terus mengocok miliknya di balik celana. Ia ingin melawan, tapi Rivaille semakin ganas memperkosa bibirnya dan kejantanannya dengan tangan dingin pria itu.

"Mmmhhhh~!" Eren pikir ia lega dengan keluarnya tangan Rivaille dari celananya. Nyatanya ia salah, karena Rivaille menindihnya. Dan yang membuat Eren terkaget-kaget lagi, saat ada benda keras di balik celana Rivaille menggesek-gesek miliknya dari luar.

"Ah~ _kaichou_ ah~!" desah Eren saat kemaluannya yang masih berbungkus celana ditekan dan digesek oleh kemaluan Rivaille yang sudah mengeras. Belum lagi bibir pria itu kembali bermain di atas lehernya, menjilatnya, menggigitnya pelan dan menyedotnya lembut.

Benar-benar Eren dibuat mabuk kepayang.

"Ahn~ _K-kaichou_…" desah Eren tersengal-sengal saat Rivaille mengakhiri percumbuannya, menyisakan tali saliva yang menghubungkan bibir mereka—hingga tali itu terputus karena Rivaille bangun untuk mempeloroti celana Eren berikut dalamannya—tanpa bisa Eren cegah.

Kemaluan remaja bermata kehijauan itu mencuat keluar, ukurannya sedang—tidak kecil namun tidak terlalu besar. Warna kulitnya putih kemerahan dengan pucuk yang sudah mengeluarkan cairan bening.

Rivaille menyeringai miring.

Sebelum ia turun ke bawah, ia melirik Eren terlebih dahulu. Kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya pada pinggul Eren yang sudah ditegaki oleh kemaluan remaja itu sendiri.

"Apa yang akan Anda lakukan? Tidak! _Kaichou_ jangan!" tangan Eren mencoba mendorong bahu Rivaille namun ditepis pria itu.

Rivaille memasukan kemaluan Eren tanpa ragu ke dalam mulutnya.

"Tidak—akh!" Eren berusaha mendorong pundak Rivaille dengan tangannya lagi. Tapi justru Rivaille memegang kedua pergelangan tangan eren erat—sambil memasukan keseluruhan milik Eren ke dalam mulutnya.

"Oh~! _Kaichou! _Ahn~!" lidah hangat sang korporal telah memanja Eren, hingga lemas tak bisa berontak. Perlahan tanganya yang ingin terlepas dari cengkraman Rivaille, kini mulai memegang rambut hitam sang pria di pinggulnya.

"Uhh~ _Kaichou_…" bahkan Eren terpejam menjilati bibirnya sendiri, menikmati mulut Rivaille yang menyedot kemaluannya. "Akh~! Ahn~ anghhh~" tanpa sadar pun Eren sering memajukan pinggulnya agar meraih kehangatan mulut sang korporal lebih dalam.

Tangan Eren sudah berani menahan kepala Rivaille di atas pinggulnya. Rasa nikmat di kemaluannya mulai tak terbendung, mengirimnya ke puncak nikmat. Dan… "Akh~ akh~ _kaichou_, lebih kuat… oh~!"

_Plop_

Eren tak bisa menyembunyikan raut kecewanya saat Rivaille melepaskannya. Padahal sedikit lagi ia mencapai puncak dunia surgawi itu. "_Kaichou_?"

Seringai.

"Ada apa, Jaeger?" nada yang terdengar implisit angkuh. Wajah Eren merona seketika. Ialah tadi yang sempat menentang kegiatan ini, namun sekarang justru ia yang paling berhasrat melanjutkannya. Kemaluannya sudah tegang dan sangat geli minta dipuaskan.

"Ke-kenapa berhenti?" tanyanya ragu, wajahnya tambah memerah dengan titik-titik peluh di sekitar wajahnya. Ia baru juga menyadari kalau bajunya sudah naik memperlihatkan perut dan dadanya, sedangkan pinggul ke bawah ia benar-benar telanjang dengan kemaluan menegang.

"_K-kaichou_…" ulang Eren karena tak dijawab.

Rivaille menghela napas sejenak hingga dadanya telihat naik dan turun. Kemudian ia menurunkan resleting celananya, mengeluarkan kejantanannya yang sudah tegak berdiri. Membuat Eren agak tercekat dan tidak percaya. Bagaimana bisa, tubuhnya yang lebih besar tapi milik Rivaille jauh lebih besar dari miliknya sendiri.

"Kau tidak ingin ini berakhir, Eren?" tanya Rivaille rendah, Eren menatap kejantanan pria di samping ranjang itu dengan mata sayu—ia mengangguk dengan wajah yang semakin merah. Rivaille menyeringai, "Kalau begitu, hisaplah!"

Eren terkesiap, ia masih kikuk dan hampir tidak mau melakukannya. Tapi nampaknya sang korporal sangat tidak sabar hingga menjambak rambut Eren—menarik kepala pemuda itu hingga membenturkan wajah sang pemuda ke kemaluannya yang tegak berdiri.

"Buka mulutmu!" perintah Rivaille masih menarik rambut Eren. Rasa sakit di kepala Eren membuatnya mau tak mau membuka mulut dan membiarkan benda besar itu masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

"Okh~!" erang Rivaille nyaris tak terdengar ketika kejantanannya ia masukan seluruhnya ke dalam mulut Eren yang hangat. Eren tersedak, tak jarang giginya pun menyakiti Rivaille.

"Buka lebih lebar, Eren. Gigimu mengganggu!" Rivaille makin menjambak Eren hingga Eren lagi-lagi berusaha membuka mulutnya—dan maju-mundurlah kejantanan Rivaille di atas lidahnya.

Suara _baritone_ pria itu terdengar seksi di telinga Eren yang kini pun memerah. Tangannya sama sekali tidak diborgol, ia bisa melakukan perlawanan kalau ia mau. Tapi anehnya, ia pasrah dan terima saja saat pria yang lebih pendek darinya mencabulinya.

"Ahh…" desah Rivaille lagi kali ini menambahkan kecepatannya dalam mulut Eren, ia memegangi kepala Eren sambil terus memacu. "Eren, oh~!"

Nafsu Eren semakin bangkit ketika namanya disebut dengan intonasi rendah nan nikmat dari sang korporal yang notabene pria dingin dan sinis. Ia pun sengaja menyempitkan mulutnya dan…

"Akh… Eren!" tangan Rivaille makin kuat menjambak dan membuat Eren tersedak. Tapi entah kenapa pemuda bermarga Jaeger itu semakin girang dan tangannya mulai menyentuh kemaluannya sendiri.

_Plop_

"Hentikan itu, Jaeger!" hardik Rivaille menarik pundak Eren lalu mendorongnya hingga terbaring di ranjang lagi. Tangan remaja titan itu berusaha menyentuh kemaluannya sendiri tapi ditepis oleh Rivaille.

"Tsk," Rivaille memegang kedua tangan Eren di atas kepala dengan tangan kirinya. Eren tak percaya tenaga Rivaille sekuat ini padahal Eren mencoba untuk berontak. Ia ingin kemaluannya dipuaskan meskipun itu harus menyentuh diri sendiri.

"Tunggu aku," bisik pria itu di telinga Eren sambil menyentuh kemaluan Eren dengan lembut dan mengelus-elusnya mesra.

Crot. Crot. Croot.

Tanpa diduga, Eren telah ejakulasi dengan pinggul yang tak bisa diam. Ia melenguh nikmat sambil menggerakan pinggulnya untuk menagih tangan Eren mengocok miliknya. "Ah, ahh… _kaichou_…"

Muncratan itu pun mengotori sprei dan membuat dada berotot kecil Eren mengkilap.

"Kau benar-benar _horny_, ya?" ejek Rivaille membuat Eren semakin memerah. "Baiklah," lanjut Rivaille menarik ke atas kedua tangan Eren dan memborgolnya ke tiang ranjang.

"_Kaichou_?" Eren yang lemas hanya bisa bingung saat kedua tangannya dikunci.

Rivaille membuka kancing-kancing kemejanya sendiri tanpa ambil pusing pertanyaan Eren. Ia memamerkan otot-otot di dada dan perutnya membuat Eren merona. Rivaille pun menindih Eren kembali membuat kejantanan mereka saling menggesek, membuat tubuhnya juga terkena cairan lengket Eren, dan saling berciuman.

Kedua lutut Rivaille telah menyusup ke bawah paha Eren, ia menggenggam kemaluannya dan kemaluan Eren yang masih lembek sambil maju mundur untuk tetap bergesakan. "Hnnh~!" desah Eren dalam ciuman mereka. Rivaille menguatkan genggamannya, menggunakan sperma Eren untuk melicinkan gesekan mereka, dan menekankan bagian bawah kemaluannya di bagian bawah kemaliuan Eren yang lembek dan empuk.

"Eren," desah Rivaille seduktif di telinga Eren kemudian melumatnya. Perlahan-lahan kemaluan Eren kembali mengeras walau tak sekeras sebelumnyanya. "_Good_." Sang korporal pun melepaskan gesekan mereka.

Ia mengocok kejantanannya sendiri sambil menatap kedua mata Eren.

"_Kaichou?_" gumam Eren agak kecewa mengapa Rivaille tidak memasukannya saja dengan segera?

"Yah, Jaeger?" jawaban dengan suara nafsu seperti itu membuat Eren mengigit bibirnya.

"Mengapa kau berhenti?"

"Aku tidak berhenti, mhhmh." Rivaille masih asik dengan permainan solonya membuat kemaluan Eren makin keras lagi. "Aku sedang melanjutkannya. Hnnh." Lanjut Rivaille.

Argh sial. Batin Eren kesal melihat Rivaille bermasturbasi tepat di atas tubuhnya.

"_Kaichou_… lakukanlah bersamaku."

"Hn?"

"Bersamaku, _Kaichou_."

Tatapan merendahkan. "Memohonlah, shhh~!"

Eren menggigit bibirnya. Sudah kepalang tanggung, "Aku m-mohon, _Kaichou_."

"Mohon apa?"

"Aku mohon sentuh aku, masuki aku, _Kaichou!_"

Rivaille masih mengocok miliknya sendiri ketika mengecap leher Eren. "Ah, ah, _kaichou_… sentuh aku…" desah Eren disusul suara borgol yang bergerak tak bisa diam.

"Apakah itu menguntungkanku? Kau masih perawan, Eren." bisik Rivaille, "aku kurang suka suara merepotkan yang minta aku berhenti di tengah jalan." Rivaille mulai mengocok milknya sendiri lebih menghentak namun gerakannya pelan.

Eren mengerang melihatnya, "P-perkosa aku…" lirihnya.

"Apa? Kau bilang apa?"

"ARGH! PERKOSA AKU, _KAICHOU_! SENTUH AKU! NIKMATI AKU SEMAUMU!"

Seringai merendahkan. "Kau yakin?"

Eren kembali menggigit bibirnya dan mengangguk. "Kalau kau ingin bermain k-keras, lakukanlah… aku tidak keberatan—agh! Nnhh! Oh yes!" Eren langsung mendesah nikmat ketika Rivaille kembali mengecup lehernya sambil menggesekan kejantanan mereka.

"Kau yang minta, Jaeger," Rivaille mengingatkan saat memposisikan Eren untuk menungging membuat tangan Eren yang terborgol kini menyilang kepada tiang ranjang. "T-tapi kumohon lembutlah saat pertama…" mohon Eren.

"Aku tidak menjaminnya—"

"ARGH! S-SAKIIIIIIIT!" jerit Eren saat benda keras itu memaksa masuk ke rektumnya yang masih sangat sempit. "AKKH! _KAICHOU_! SAKIT SEKALI!" tapi Rivaille justru memaju mundurkannya hingga masuk seluruhnya.

"AKKHHH! _KAICHOU_!"

"Sebut namaku, Eren!" perintah Rivaille merendahkan tubuh hingga bisa berbisik di telinga Eren dan menjilat-jilatinya. Tangannya pun tak lupa memanjakan kemaluan Eren selagi ia menggenjot pantat Eren.

"Ahnnn… ahhh… unhhh~ R-rivaille…" suara borgol Eren semakin berisik terdengar, ia tidak tahan lagi dengan rasa sakit di pantatnya, rasa geli di telinganya yang dilumat Rivaille dan rasa nikmat di kemaluannya yang dikocok oleh sang korporal.

Ia bisa merasakan dengan jelas bagaimana kejantanan Rivaille menggesek lubang anusnya keluar masuk. Sangat sesak. Rasa sakit yang semula menderanya kini perlahan hilang digantikan nikmat.

Crooot. Croot. Crot. "Ah, ahn…"

Eren ejakulasi lagi membuat tangan Rivaille belepotan dan menyemprot ranjang yang ditempati mereka untuk seks tersebut. Ck, cepat sekali. Batin Rivaille kini kembali berbisik, "Segitunyakah kau menikmati ini?_ Shhh~_"—korporal itu masih mengeluar masukan miliknya. Kali ini lebih kasar.

"Akhh, Rivaille!" jerit Eren saat Rivaille benar-benar mengkasarinya dengan memegang pinggangnya agar dapat dimasuki lebih dalam. "Oh, Rivaille! Aku sudah tidak sanggup. Ahnnhh~ ahhh…!"

"_Fuck!_" umpat Rivaille mendengar namanya didesahkan Eren ketika ia sibuk menikmati sempitnya anus Eren. "Ghh…! Eren!" ia kambali menunduk, mengocok-ngocok milik Eren yang masih lembek hingga keras kembali.

"Ugh, Rivaille… agh anhh~!" desahan Eren beserta suara borgol yang berontak membuat nafsu Rivaille menggebu-gebu. Ia sudah tidak sadar telah menggigit keras bahu Eren demi melampiaskan rasa nikmat di kejantanannya yang menggenjot Eren kasar.

"Akh, _yes…_! Rivaille~ ohhh~! Lebih cepat… lebih kasar! Agh~! Anhh~!" Eren memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat saat kejantanan Rivaille memompa cepat. Ia sampai ejakulasi dini kembali hingga benar-benar lemas dibuatnya.

Tubuh Eren yang sudah ambruk tengkurap tak membuat Rivaille berhenti. Pria itu memasukan kembali miliknya dan mereka kembali bercinta dengan posisi tengkurap. Rivaille mengerang merasakan posisi ini lebih membuat anus Eren terasa sempit—dan menikmati empuknya gumpalan pantat Eren tiap kali ia menekan-nekan pinggulnya.

Kepanya sudah berada di pundak Eren yang menoleh ke arahnya.

Mereka berciuman selagi Rivaille terus menyodokan miliknya.

"Argh!" erang Rivaille merasakan puncaknya tak kan lama lagi. Ia segera menarik paksa pinggul Eren agar kembali menungging dan digenjotnya cepat dan dalam-dalam.

"Ohh, Rivaille! Terus~!" desah Eren sengaja, ia tahu sebentar lagi korporalnya akan orgasm. "Perkosa aku, Rivaille! Yeah… ahh… ahnn! Ohhh! Jangan terlalu keras! AHH, AHH, ANHH!"

Rivaille semakin menggila saat suara Eren terus menerus men-_service_-nya. Ia mempercepat gerakan dan sudah tidak peduli keadaan.

"E-eren!" crooot croot crooooott! Lahar panas Rivaille begitu terasa menyembur kuat dalam lubang Eren yang kini ikut mengerang karena ejakulasi bersamaan.

Sampai sudah dan tubuh sang korporal ambruk di atas punggung Eren yang sama lemasnya.

"_K-kaichou_… mh… m..maksudku, Rivaille…" ralat Eren setelah mendengar geraman lemas Rivaille. Ia pun melanjutkannya, "_Arigatou_…" ucap Eren tulus membuat kedua mata sayu Rivaille agak lebih terbuka. "_Arigatou, _Rivaille. Saat ini entah mengapa aku merasa bahagia… aku bahagia…"

Rivaille bangkit dari tengkurapnya dan mendapati Eren sudah jatuh terlelap. Korporal dingin itu pun tersenyum lembut—perlahan-lahan—senyum yang tak pernah orang lain lihat sebelumnya. Ada secercah rasa syukur yang menyejukan dadanya, _ternyata Eren tidak menolaknya dan itu berarti membuat Rivaille tahu 'ini tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan'_.

Rivaille melepas borgol Eren dan menelentangkan remaja lima belas tahun itu agar dapat tidur dengan tenang. Nampak di wajah Eren guratan lelah, bersemu merah yang manis di mata Rivaille dan sedikit senyuman.

"Anak bodoh," gumam Rivaille memposisikan diri di samping Eren, mereka masih telanjang bulat. "Harusnya…" Rivaille miring di samping Eren dengan siku menumpu di atas kasur agar kepalanya tetap bisa lebih tinggi untuk menikmati wajah Eren dengan jelas. "Harusnya akulah yang berterima kasih…"

Dan bibirnya kembali mengecup bibir tipis Eren yang agak terbuka.

Bukan ciuman nafsu seperti tadi.

Tapi ciuman lembut dan penuh rasa sayang.

Membelai pipi Eren selagi memagut penuh kasih.

Mengucapkan terima kasih dengan sentuhannya, meskipun tahu Eren tak kan pernah ingat 'terima kasih'nya malam ini.

.

.

Sinar matahari menganggu Eren yang kini perlahan membuka matanya. Ia segera bangkit ketika sadar pintu terbuka lebar dan dirinya sudah berpakaian lengkap meski ada rasa lengket di kemaluan dan anusnya.

Suara 3D maneuver terdengar di luar sana. Ia tersenyum untuk dua hal: Rivaille memakaikannya pakaiaan, _so sweet_. Dan Rivaille yang ia tahu akan segera datang.

Dugaan Eren benar, Rivaille muncul langsung masuk ke dalam tempat persembunyian mereka. Tapi senyum Eren memudar karena mendapati wajah 'kekasih gelap'nya telah memar dan berdarah dan jatuh tersungkur seperti kehabisan tenaga.

"Rivaille!" jantung Eren terasa remuk dan ia segera menggapai raga Rivaille, matanya terasa amat panas dan ia benar-benar sesak. Mengapa? Ada apa?

Dan pertanyaan Eren terjawab ketika mendapati Mikasa, Jean dan anggota pengintai lainnya menggeret paksa Eren.

Mata kehijauan Eren berlinang ketika melihat _kekasih gelapnya_ dipukuli beramai-ramai dan diikat—kemudian dikunci ke tempat persembunyian tersebut sebelum ditinggalkan. Ditinggalkan dalam keadaan sekarat.

_Tidak._

_Rivaille._

_Aku… mencintaimu!_

_BANGUNLAH!_

_Jangan…_

_Mati._

**BERSAMBUNG**.


End file.
